Wild Kratts- Birds of the Gyre
by Dawnfire05
Summary: Chris is out on a special mission all on his own. But what he didn't expect was to be stranded on this island for a whole month, stuck in Albatross powers, and suffering the fate of the birds. Will he be able to survive the plastic curse of Laysan Island? (Wild Kratts FF). This story is in no way related to my Wild Kratts Original Series. R&R! (story better than summery, I hope).
1. Chapter 1- Sea Glider

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN WILD KRATTS**

**This story has NO relation to my Wild Kratts Original series (that's what it's called). I can't say much about it without giving anything away, but I can says what it features. Laysan Albatross, The Great Pacific Garbage Patch, and being stuck in Albatross powers. Oh I would say more, but I really don't want to give anything away. Btw, sorry if I get any facts wrong, I base all of my facts in my stories off of what I find on the internet, I've never actually been to see the Albatross, I've never actually had plastic poisoning, and I've never actually experienced anything I write about in this story, so sorry if anything is wrong. Don't blame me, blame the internet! Also, this takes place on Laysan Island. I can't find anything of people living on the island, but if there are, let's just pretend they all died and don't live there anymore, kay? Kay. :3**

**Enjoyiez!**

Wild Kratts- Birds of the Gyre

Chapter 1- Sea Glider

"You sure you want to do this, bro?" A tall, blonde man wearing a blue sweater asked a tad shorter, browned haired man wearing a green sweater.

"Yes. The birds are dying, and I want to find out why." The man in the green sweater answered. He could see how worried his brother was though. "Don't worry, Martin. I'll be fine." He added to his brother, Martin.

"I know, but I _am_." Martin replied.

"Look. I'm just going to go out for a few days and just do a quick study and see if I can figure out why the birds are dying. Then you and the crew will just stay here on the Tortuga to make sure that the villains don't strike any of the other creatures during that time."

"I know, I know. I just don't want anything to happen to you, Chris. I'm the older brother and I'm supposed to keep you safe."

"Martin, it's not like I've never gone out on missions on my own before." Chris replied.

"But never for two days."

"I'll be fine." Chris assured Martin.

"Alright. I guess you _will _be okay... Heh, I know you. I should know _that _too."

"I'm going to collect my supplies, then head off."

"Okay." Martin said as Chris walked out the bedroom door.

For almost a week, he'd been planning on doing this special mission. He was going to head out on his own to an island in the Pacific Ocean uninhabited by humans, Laysan Island. Instead, it was inhabited by birds. The Laysan Albatross to be exact. Chris had heard a few rumors about these birds and where they lived. The seas were full of trash, mainly plastic based products. There was a supposedly "island" made of garbage in the north pacific gyre. He was interested by this, and wanted to see for himself if it was true. He had heard that the birds were, by accident, eating the garbage and slowly dying from plastic poisoning. He just had to do a study on this.

But Chris also knew that Gourmand has been up to something for quite some time lately. He'd been traveling to different continents and stealing animals. They had been able to stop Gourmand these few times, but they were sure that he wasn't done. But Chris was really interested in doing this study. Besides, he knew his brother could handle things for a little while. He'd only be gone fore two days anyway. He'd go out that evening, stay a full day there, then he'd meet up with the crew again the next day.

Chris walked out to the main room. He slipped on his creature power suit and grabbed a backpack and started to shove items, like food and a tarp, into it.

"Oh, hey Chris," A hispanic girl in a yellow coat said.

"Hey Aviva." Chris replied.

"Oh, and here." She held up a dark blue disc with the image of a bird on it. "Albatross powers. I just finished the disc."

"Thanks." Chris took the disc and put it into the slot in his CPS.

"We're almost to the island, by the way."

"Okay."

"And i'm sure Martin's had the 'don't go' talk with you."

"Yep. Typical Martin." Chris laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Ha, yeah." Aviva agreed.

"Aviva, we're here!" They heard a voice calling to them. It was the red headed gamer and Tortuga pilot.

"Thanks, Jimmy!" Aviva called back. "Looks like that's for you." She said, turning back to Chris.

"K." He replied as he went down to the basement where his mode of transportation was.

"Don't forget this." Aviva said handing a green creature pod to Chris.

"Thanks. See ya in two days."

"See ya."

Chris climbed down to the basement, backpack around his shoulders and his CPS on. He was ready to go. As he sat down on the blue motorcycle type thing, a hover cycle, he swung his backpack around so he could double check he had his journal and pen. Yep. He was fully ready now. He strapped on his helmet and started up the engine. The door in front of him opened as if on cue. The bike lifted up into the air and Chris rode it out the opened door.

Below him, he could see a landmass. It was a large, oval-ish shaped island with a huge lake in the center of it. The place was a large beach, sand and dirt, with large patches of grass all over it. In some spots were short trees. Down below were many white feathered birds with black or dark gray wings. They had long yellowish gray beaks that curved down at the tip. The beak tips were also dark gray like the wings. They had night black eyes with black smudges around the eyes, making them look bigger than they actually were. They had webbed feet with three toes on each foot. They stood about 140 centimeters high, and the ones circling the air over the island and ocean had wing spans of nearly 3 meters long! They were the largest seabirds.

He landed the cycle and hopped off. Almost immediately a fairly large Albatross waddled over towards him, curious. "Hello, there." Chris said, kneeling down. He was almost nose to beak with the bird. "How are you?" He asked. "Want to help me activate my power suit? I'm here to learn more about you guys." He said as he reached out slowly towards the bird as to not turn it off. He gently brushed his finger over the bird's head then he pressed the large center button on his vest. He then became engulfed in a bright green light. Seconds later, as the light vanished, he was presented as half Albatross, half human.

Of course all of his feathers were a shade of green. He had the beak of an Albatross, and the wings and tail of one. The body and legs and feet even. In fact, really the only "human" looking part of him were his eyes and his hair. But even the mask over his eyes gave them a shadowed look to them, more like the Albatrosses'.

The Albatross who was with Chris obviously got frightened for he took off towards the sky. He lifted up into the air with little effort. His flying looked more like gliding as the winds carried him. His flight was also as effortlessly. He had his wings stretched out far to his sides. And despite how far they were stretched out, they still slightly pointed backwards and curved downwards just a little bit. He rode the winds just as easily as a person could walk.

As he watched the bird in his amazing flight, he remembered some of the tales he heard. That they were souls of dead sailors, or that they were the spirits that brought the wind. Watching these birds spectacular flying, he was beginning to see why people would think this. He found himself too occupied with watching the birds, that he forgot he was in an Albatross suit and that he could fly like that, too.

Finally he came back to reality and he realized this. "Oh!" He said as he stretched out his wings. "Wait up!" He called after the bird. He took off into the sky after his Albatross friend. "Hmm. Martin's not here..." Chris was mumbling to himself. "... So I guess I should name you." He though of a good name as he watched the bird glide the winds. "How about... Oh, I know! How about Sea Glider?" Chris asked the bird, even though he knew he wouldn't answer him. The bird couldn't understand him, and Chris couldn't understand the bird. So he decided that Sea Glider was a good name for him. "Wait up, Sea Glider!" Chris called after his bird friend as he flew after him.

Chris watched as Sea Glider started to slow down, pumping his wings more, staying more in one spot. He was curious as to what Sea Glider was up too. He then saw as the bird lowered a bit in the sky, pulled it's wings close to it's body, yet still out to keep balance, then dove down, beak first towards the ocean at nearly 25 mph. They could reach up to speeds of 40 mph. Sea Glider vanished under the surf of the ocean, and moments later, he resurfaced with a fish in his beak. He floated on the water, like a duck in a pond, as he enjoyed his fish. "Gotta try it." Chris said as he imitated Sea Glider best he could.

He hovered, almost, as he eyed his target. He noticed how well the eyesight on the suit was. Also the nose was quite strong. Looking down at the water, he noticed among all the waves, a floating object. Bringing his wings in, but still a bit out, he let himself fall towards the water. His eyes burned a bit as the cold salty air hit them, but not as much as it would, because of the more birdlike eye shape. As he neared the water, he opened his beak slightly. Breaking through the water, he would have choked on it, but his tongue shape, due to the suit as well, made it so water didn't suffocate him to death.

Moments before the object went into his beak, he realized it wasn't an animal of prey, but an old, sea worn, cigarette lighter. He'd barely but a second to react. Too late. The yellow, plastic object slipped into his beak. Chris jerked as the thing slipped halfway into his throat. "Ack!" He cried as he choked on the object, but his mind was more focused on not letting him drown. He paddled to the surface, in a rather clumsy fashion as he freaked as the object hurt his throat and mouth. He finally broke through the surface, riding the waves like he witnessed Sea Glider doing, as he tried to cough up the torturous plastic.

It was much more of a task now, considering he didn't have use of hands. He was choking, and he couldn't do anything about it! He gagged in an attempt to get rid of it, and also used his tongue to try to shove it up, but that wasn't working. Instead, he was just shoving it down. He then winced in pain as he felt the awful plastic object slip down his throat. He gagged and moaned, then went into a short coughing fit. "Wha... What the heck?!" He finally cried. There was a pain in his esophagus and stomach, but he chose to ignore it best he could. "Why is there a freaking cigarette lighter out in the middle of the ocean?! There's not even a single person living on this island." He exclaimed as he turned his head towards the island and studied it. "I'll end up sick, I know it." He murmured to himself. "But seriously. How _did _a lighter get all the way out here?" He said as he winced again from pain.

He was thinking back to the stories he'd heard about Garbage Island. Plastic Paradise. What ever they called it. He remembered reading up on a bit before he came here. It was supposedly the size of Texas, but very dispersed, not all in one area. This was a place of legend, out in the middle of the ocean. He wondered if he was right on the edge of this place. Despite what people think of it, it's actually not an island; at least not like one you can walk right out onto. Instead, it's very dispersed, and floating all over the water. And even though there are large pieces of it like toothbrushes, soda bottles, _old cigarette lighters,_ it's made up of mostly tiny pieces of easy-to-swallow plastic pieces. Plastic doesn't biodegrade, it photodegrades. That means that weather and such won't break it down, like leaves and such do. No, instead the sun breaks it all down. Plastic is made from little plastic pellets, called plastic nurdles (insert laughter here). The nurdles are the virgin material that all plastic is made from. They are melted down and then crafted into plastic objects. When the objects sit outside, the sun melts these nurdles back into their original form, breaking the plastic up into tinier and tinier pieces. But it doesn't stop there. Once they reach the nurdle size, they will keep breaking down to even smaller pieces called microplastics. The krill and plankton will eat these, while the larger animals are eating the larger plastic products and the plastic nurdles and broken down pieces. And then if an animal eats another animal that has eaten plastic, then the plastic will transfer into them.

Chris lifted out of the water, accompanied by Sea Glider. He flew towards the land, angry with humans for the moment. "Sea Glider, has this ever happened to you before?" Chris asked his Albatross friend. Looking back in front of him, he realized he was about to crash into the land. "Ahh!" He exclaimed as he flew his feet out right in front of him, preparing for landing. Rough landing. He stumbled, tripping over his webbed feet. He fell over onto his front, his head crashing down to the ground and his wings furled out to either side. Turning his head slightly to the right, he gave out a small chirp of shock. There, laying right beside him, was a large, fluffy, dark feathered chick. But... the chick was... dead. And it was already decomposing.

Chris leaped to his feet and stared in horror at the young bird. It hadn't died from natural causes. No, not at all. Staring at the rotting body of the baby, he could see lots of plastic products. Water bottle caps, tangled up fishing line, even childrens' toys. The chick had died... from plastic poisoning, obviously. He looked around and noticed all the other chicks, all looking somewhat like this dead one. They were all just around the age that their parents leave them so they both can go hunting. They'd start flying very soon.

But these chicks were being poisoned. Not on purpose though. Their parents would go hunting, and when they'd bring back food, they'd also bring back plastic that they'd accidentally swallowed like Chris had. And then when they yarped up the prey they brought back for their chicks, they'd also yarp up the plastic they'd swallowed, then feeding it to their chicks. The chicks, having more fragile digested systems, would absorb the toxins from the plastic faster, and die at an early age. He looked around and noticed two adult birds, also dead. The plastic was _killing _them!

**Cliffie, anyone? Hey I hoped you like my first chappie. Again, this has like no relation to my Wild Kratts Original Series. This is it's own story. Oh and I don't think ima have any Caviva in it, if it seems like it (more in the last few chapters), then it's actually just the concern of a crew member.  
Okay, there once was a headcanon I read by Zumidotexe (Zumi), where Chris is a picky eater, yet he likes the taste of garbage. Of course I lawled at this. I'm a picky eater (like seriously, very picky. Me and my friend one time were in an argument on who was more of a picky eater XD). But liking the taste of garbage? Too hilarious to not agree with! I mean, c'mon, I actually made a video (before I read the headcanon) about Chris liking the taste of garbage! But this isn't what inspired the idea for the story, nah, but funny to think about when you're reading (laugh. Laugh while Chris suffers! MWHAHAHAHA!). Ehem. Actually, this was inspired by Carlosedu1's story, To the Creature Rescue. Reading it was the first time I'd heard of the Great Pacific Garbage Patch. I became interested with it, and living off of the pacific coast only provoked this interest even more. So I went and did a lot (a LOT) of research on it, and I became even more interested in the Albatross birds, dying of plastic poisoning. And so I decided to write this story. I hope to have long chapters for it, and a lot of chapters for it. There's (probably) only gonna be only one story under this title, so I want it to be longer than the rest of my stories.**

**Oh, and I still am writing on my WK Original Series, I just had this idea and I really wanted to write about it. I'll probably continue on this, next story for WKOS will be out soon. I'm still trying to come up with a more detailed plot line for it. All I have now is when Chris goes crazy and murderous XD. Oh, Crissy the Killer, y chu fun 2 write bout? XD**

**Anyhow, I hope chu likey it. Next chapter will be out soon**

**Remember... R&R!**

**TBC...**

**~DawnFire**


	2. Chapter 2- Pallas Cats and Tiger Sharks

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN WILD KRATTS!**

Wild Kratts- Birds of the Gyre

Chapter 2- Pallas Cats and Tiger Sharks

Well, Chris had discovered why all the birds are dying. The next thing, study how well the living ones are doing, and study exactly how all of the trash gets to the middle of the ocean.

Night had started to fall. The sun was setting. The sky was a hazy dark blue, the ocean too. The sun was casting a golden band just over the ocean, but that all soon vanished as the stars and moon came out, taking the place of the sun. The sky was lit up with tiny sparkling dots of spirit white. He decided to stay in Albatross powers for the night. How often can he do that? Be an animal for the night? He decided to just let his thick, warm plumage be his protection from the harsh ocean winds. He followed Sea Glider back to his nest.

At Sea Glider's nest, he noticed that he didn't have an egg or a mate. He was the right age for both, but where were they? "Did something happen to them?" Chris asked the bird. He tried to come up with an explanation for it. He finally decided that his mate had died, either by plastic poisoning or by a tiger shark attack, or some other way. And that Sea Glider wasn't able to keep up with his young, either between sitting on an egg or it being chick, trying to feed himself, and also keeping an egg warm or having difficulties feeding a young chick. Sea Glider had a sad, longing look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, buddy." Chris sympathized with his bird friend as he came closer to him. "But hey. You've got _me _here, even if only for a single night, I can keep you company." Chris was sure he saw Sea Glider get a brighter glow to his eyes.

Sea Glider twisted his head around and buried his beak into his back feathers, closing his eyes and falling to sleep. Chris sat next to his friend, and did the same sleep form. Soon, he drifted off into sweet slumber.

...

Chris was awoken by a loud banging sound overhead. He spun his head around, his eyes flinging open. "Wha...?" He looked around, only to be greeted by a harsh rain shower. A storm was overhead. "Ah, man." He said, as he looked up, blinking his eyes as rain fell into them. He waited there, Sea Glider scooting closer to him (Okay, maybe he scooted closer to Sea Glider XD). "I guess we'll have to wait out the storm."

After about half an hour of just sitting out in the pouring rain, he thought about going and getting his tarp. His eyes then widened in sudden realization. "My gear!" He had put it all next to the shore, obviously not thinking. He was praying over and over that his stuff hadn't washed into the ocean as he flew towards it all.

Once he reached the spot, he noticed some of his stuff gone, some of it in the shore of the raging waves. "No! My backpack!" He realized as he looked around desperately for it. He then watched as the waves started to pull his hover cycle out to sea. "No! Don't go!" He flew over to it, circling it as he decided how he wanted to approach this. His thoughts were interrupted as a huge wave crashed down on top of him, forcing him right into his bike. He felt a sharp pain as a piece of the metal vehicle pierced his vest. He just hoped it didn't ruin the disc.

Finally he was able to get to shore as he realized that he wasn't going to be able to rescue the bike either. He looked down at his vest and gasped. Not only was the vest busted, but there was a giant crack in the Albatross bird disc! "Oh no..." He mumbled "Aviva won't be too happy about this..."

He flew up to a small tree and stared out over the ocean. "Well, now I have _nothing._ My tarp, my creature pod, my journal... it _all _was in that backpack. How could I be so stupid?!" He cried out to the sky. He then sighed. "I guess I'll just have to wait until the crew can make it back. Good thing I'm in Albatross powers, the instincts of the bird can help save me for the time until they get back."

...

About two hours after Chris had left the Tortuga, the rest of the Wild Kratts crew had gotten a creature alert of Gourmand hunting and capturing Pallas Cats over in Asia.

"Guys!" Koki exclaimed. "We have to _go!_ Gourmand is collecting Pallas Cats in Russia!"

"Jimmy, you heard her! Let's get over there!" Aviva added.

"Yes, Cap'in!" He said as he held his hand to his head in the fashion of a sailor, then moments later, dashed off to his post and drove the large turtle looking ship all the way to Asia.

Once the crew had reached Russia, it was early morning, though late at night back at the Pacific.

"Okay. I've got a track on him." Koki said. "Sending you the coordinates, Jimmy Z." She said.

"Got em. Okay, we are actually right above him!" I'm taking 'er down." Jimmy replied.

"I'm ready." Martin said as he grabbed his power suit. "How fast can you have a disc done, Aviva?"

"Oh, hopefully within the next 10 minutes. But you'd better hurry, Martin. You know Gourmand doesn't wait around!"

"Right!" Martin said as he dashed out the door, but was stopped by Aviva just before he was able to leave.

"Bring your other power discs. We never know what type of animals Gourmand has on his plane." Aviva said as she pressed the keys on her keyboard in a rapid fashion.

"Good idea." He said as he grabbed his discs. "Gotta run!" He said as he dashed out the Tortuga's door.

"Koki, got any information on Pallas Cats?" Aviva asked Koki, not even taking her eyes off of her screen.

"Working on it!" Koki called back.

"K. I'll work on the suit modal in the mean time..." Aviva said pulling up her graphic designs program.

...

Outside the Tortuga, Martin crept up slowly towards Gourmands large cargo plane. _This dude makes me SICK! _Martin thought to himself. _I mean, seriously! Who COOKS and EATS rare and endangered animals?!_ Martin felt disgusted by this "chef". "K. I'ma need to sneak onto that plane..." He said quietly to himself. As Martin got closer, he could hear Gourmand singing an awful little ditty to himself. _Get some vocal lessons, dude!_ Martin thought.

Martin could hear other animals on the aircraft. He hear the familiar roar of a bear, the distressed whimper of a wolf, the gruff snort of a wild boar, and the growling of a tiger. "How many animals does he have?!" Martin asked himself. "Well, I've got bear powers. If it's polar or brown, I'm sure it will activate." He said as he pulled out a bear disc. "Okay. Let's go." He somersaulted onto the plane, then continued on with his "spy" moves.

He soon came upon a bear in a cage, and, lucky for him, it was a polar. The suit would hold up longer now. "Hey there." He said as he moved in closer to the bear. "May I pet you? I just need to activate my suit so I can free you, buddy." The bear backed up skittishly, but when he saw Martin gently reaching out, he started to gain trust, slowly coming up to him, then pressing his furry head against Martin's hand. "Thanks, dude."

Martin was engulfed in a blue light, then moments later, he was in Polar Bear mode. "Claws, don't fail me now!" He quietly said as he tried to pick the bears lock. Success! The bear came running out of the cage, letting out a victory roar of freedom. "No, no, no! Be _quiet!_" Martin urged. Of course the bear didn't listen. He just loudly clambered out of the plane.

"What was that?" Martin heard Gourmand saying. "AHH!" Gourmand exclaimed as he realized a bear was charging right at him. But the bear just ran past him, and out to the wild lands beyond. "How the heck did you get out?!"

Martin couldn't help but laugh as he saw Gourmand freak out at the bear bolting at him.

"What? Who's there?" Gourmand came slouching around the place, trying to find the trespasser. Martin realized this and started to move around the other way, and right to the Pallas Cat cage.

"Hey guys. Ya know, you're the ones who got us here. Lemme help you out there..." He said as he worked on picking the lock to their cage. "Got it!" He said as he flung open the cage door. The Pallas Cats scampered off, but not before Martin got a hair sample. He just might need this later on...

"Blueberry?!" Gourmand exclaimed.

"Uh-oh." Martin realized he'd not been fast enough. He was now caught in Gourmand's view.

"You're lettin' all of my main courses go?!"

"No! I'm _freeing _the _animals!_ They don't deserve to be cooked!"

"'Course they do! And you too!"

"CANNIBAL!" Martin cried as he ran for his life, after the Pallas Cats and Polar Bear. He'd have to come back to save the other animals. He realized that Gourmand was now shooting dough balls at him. "AHH!" He cried. _Chris, I need you!_ Martin thought, desperately.

Martin ran at his full speed, towards the safety of the Tortuga. He really wanted powers of an animal with speed, dodge, or flight. Those are what could help him in _this _situation. Not a bear with bulk. Course that would be a perfect animal for running right at Gourmand and getting him that way, but a bear was also no match for dough balls. It's the bulk that was slowing him down and making a larger target for Gourmand to hit.

Once Martin reached the Tortuga, he went running at full bear speed around the ship. Gourmand was still firing his dough balls. "_Halp!" _Martin cried.

Aviva opened the door just in time to see Martin running for the Tortuga, Gourmand right behind him shooting dough balls at him from a canon like thing. "No, no, stop! Martin!" Aviva cried as she realized that a few of the dough balls had flown right at the Tortuga's circuitries. The turtle ship started to spew sparks and made a horrifying shocking sound as the lights flashed on and off, the computer flashing, Jimmy's game flashing, then everything went dark on the ship. "_NO!"_ Aviva cried, grabbing her hair. Martin pushed right past her, pressing the button to close the door. "Martin, _what have you DONE?!"_

"I, uh, I-..." Martin was at a loss for words. He was suddenly feeling really guilty.

"We have no power at all. We can't even gain hover power." Koki said.

"For how long?" Aviva asked ignoring Martin, but an angry and frustrated expression on her face.

"I'm sorry." Martin mumbled.

"Not now..." Aviva said, turning towards him. She then looked back at Koki.

"Hard to say for sure. Maybe a week...?" Koki replied.

Martin just remembered the rest of the animals back at Gourmand's plane. He quickly deactivated and ran over to the log book that the crew kept of all the animals. It had every animals fur, feathers, scales, teeth, whatever, in it. It's what they used if they needed to activate on an animal that they didn't have around. Martin flipped through the book, for once thankful for Chris's crazy organizing habit. He'd alphabetized everything recently, after he realized that Martin had just been sticking the objects in the book willy-nilly. He quickly flipped to the 'P' section, finding a Peregrine Falcon feather neatly taped to the page. He slipped the falcon's disc into his vest, then touched the feather. But just before, flying away, he found room to tape Pallas Cat fur in, so he didn't loose it later. He then took off for the sky roof. "I'm coming back, creature friends." He mumbled.

...

Chris had flown back towards Sea Glider and his nest, feeling sorrowful, worried, and helpless. What if something happened to the crew and they weren't back on time? What if Gourmand was capturing animals again and they were too busy with him? They couldn't even contact him to tell them that they'd be late; his creature pod was in the ocean now. All he could do was hope that they'd get here soon. He was beginning to regret leaving on this mission. No. He was regretting making such a stupid mistake as to leave all of his gear just lying near the shore where it was so easy for the ocean to swallow it all up. He was mentally slapping himself.

The storm was now beginning to clear away, revealing a morning sun. "Morning." Chris said drowsily to Sea Glider. Sea Glider squawked a response. "Heh. Looks like i'm surviving off of Albatross instincts for now on. Just until my crew gets back. S'what's for breakfast?" Chris asked. "Oh, and I'm _not_ planning on eating any more trash. I'll have to be careful of what I find." He decided. He followed Sea Glider as he took off for the sky.

Sea Glider gently landed on the waters' surface, Chris near him. The bird watched the waters below, then dipping his head down into the waves, he pulled up a squid.

"Ah. Hunting while resting. Nice." Chris laughed as he tried the same style. He was able to actually get a squid. He realized he didn't mind eating the creature, considering that he was letting the Albatross instincts take over a little bit more, thinking that he'd need them to survive without any of his gear. He was also in a damaged CPS mode. And lucky for him, it _was _Albatross. He even found himself enjoying the slimy thing. Maybe because he'd hardly eaten anything yesterday and the last thing he had swallowed was an awful plastic cigarette lighter.

Below him, Chris noticed a shadowy figure circling around. It was making him feel uneasy. "Um, Sea Glider... What's that...?" Chris asked. He was soon answered as a giant, dagger toothed tiger shark's opened jaws came out of the water, and right around Chris! He quickly started to paddle his feet, getting out of the way of the snapping jaws. "Ahh!" He cried. He opened up his wings and started to pump them ferociously. The shark wasn't done and came back up in another attempt to grab Chris, but he was already getting airborne. Soon he was riding the winds above the dangerous waters.

Quickly looking all around him, he finally found Sea Glider, safe. He sighed with relief. "Tiger sharks..." He panted. "Tiger sharks. The main enemy of the Albatross. Should have know that... Hey. At least we're both safe." He said to the bird gliding the winds with him.

As they rode the winds, Chris was sympathizing with Sea Glider. Now would be the time that he'd be collecting prey to bring back to his chick. All the rest of the Albatrosses were, but he wasn't. He didn't have a chick to bring anything back to. Chris was trying his best to keep his birdy buddy happy.

For the rest of the day, they rode the winds effortlessly, and Chris was feeling like a spirit that brought the winds himself. He felt as if those legends were true, realizing how amazing it was to ride the ocean winds.

...

Martin was soaring through the sky, on his way back to Gourmand's plane. He knew he had to make up for his mistake with leading Gourmand to the Tortuga. He figured that he'd do this by finishing the mission. Martin watched the illegal chef skipping along, murmuring a ditty to himself about how he still had his other meals and about how easily Martin was beat.

"Hold on a sec." Gourmand interrupted himself suddenly. "Where's Green Grape? I didn't see him..."

"Oh-no. Gourmand doesn't know that Chris is on Laysan Island." Martin mumbled as he watched Gourmand pick up his pace back to his plane. Martin picked up his own pace as well.

They both reached the cargo plane at about the same time, Martin knew that he didn't even have a second to go in and release any animals. So instead he perched on top of the plane. He would impatiently wait for Gourmand to reappear. After a little bit, Gourmand came out with a puzzled expression on his face. "What are those Kratt croutons up to?" He mumbled as he twisted his mustache. He shrugged then went over to boil a large pot of water. Martin saw his opportunity.

Diving down as quietly as he could, he soared into the plane and looked around at the remaining animals. He saw a cage with a gray wolf in it, a cage with an Amur tiger in it, and a cage with three little wild boars in it. "Don't worry. I'm going to get you guys out of here." Martin assured the distressed animals. He'd start with the tiger, it being the quietest animal. He reached over and stuck his claw in the lock, twisting and tapping it. Soon the cage bust open, and the tiger walked out, thankfully much more quieter than the bear had. He then went over to release the wolf. Finally he was ready to release the wild boards. "And now you guys." He was about to unlock the cage until he heard Gourmand approaching.

Martin freaked out, going as quickly as he could to unlock the wild boards cage. Soon he got it. In desperation, he grabbed the little piggies with his talons and flew off over Gourmands head.

"What? Hey! You get back here with my pigs!" Gourmand called after Martin.

Twisting his head around, Martin was thankful to see that Gourmand wasn't following them. He released the young wild boars and flew back towards Gourmand's plane. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't planning on going back out to capture more animals.

"It's not fair." Martin heard Gourmand complaining. "I try to do what i'm good at; cooking. And I like to do my own style, rare cuisine. But those Wild Kratts always have to ruin everything... Why does what they're good at have to interfere with what _I'm_ good at? Why?" Gourmand solemnly climbed into the cockpit of the plane and rode off in the direction of North America, Martin was sure of it.

"Is that really how he feels?" Martin asked himself. He knew that it wasn't right to harm animals, but he couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for the chef. He was only human. And he was only trying to do what he knew _how _to do. Was this how the other villains felt too? Martin shook it off and flew back towards the Tortuga.

He found the door still wide open. Deactivating, he walked inside.

Aviva saw him come in, and she glared at him. She looked pretty angry.

"...I finished freeing all the other animals." Martin said, a little nervously.

"At least you do _something_ right." Aviva muttered.

"What? What do you mean?" Martin said, a little defensively.

"Well, thanks to you and your little shinangan with Gourmand, the Tortuga won't be able to fly in time to get back to Chris. He only has enough supplies for two days. Oh, lets just hope that he'll be safe with the Albatross powers." Aviva responded.

Martin suddenly felt really guilty. His brother was stranded on an island with no humans on it, little supplies, and _he_ had made it so they wouldn't be able to get to Chris on time. Suddenly something hit him. "Have you tried calling him on his creature pod? We can tell him that we're gonna be late."

"No, we haven't." Koki replied, a less harsh tone on her voice. Martin noticed that both girls were busy with cords while Jimmy was shoveling cookies in his face.

"I'll call him." Martin said, wanting to be useful too (Like Jimmy's being of any use). He pulled out his creature pod from his pocket and dialed his brother's. Nothing. Only static. "Uh... Oh..." Martin said slowly.

"Uh-oh what?" Jimmy said through a mouthful of cookie.

"Uh-oh as in Chris's creature pod is damaged."

"What?" Aviva asked surprised as she slipped out from under a desk that she'd been messing with wires underneath. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he won't pick up. It's all staticy. I don't think I even have a any signal on it at all." Martin replied.

"Uh-oh is right..." Aviva said. "Now we can't contact Chris... Oh, now I _really _hope that I did the Albatross suit right..."

"I'm sure it's fine." Martin said in a comforting voice. "And I'm sure Chris is fine." _I hope._

**Hope chu likey chapter 2.**

**Well, looks like Chris is stranded on a deserted island. Oh, and if you guys (omg, I keep typing guess XD) liked the part when I was doing with Gourmand feeling sad, then you should go and read my WKOS. It's more with Zach, but it's actually quite sad. So if you like sad, you should read that XD.**

**I got lazy at the end. It's late. So I didn't put much about Martin freeing the last animals, if you're wondering. Which you're probably not, but oh well :P**

**Chappie 3 will be out soon.**

**R&R!**

**TBC...**

**~DawnFire**


End file.
